


A Face in the Crowd

by CloudAtlas



Series: All Hallows Eve 2016, Be_Compromised Style [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, New York Pride, One Night Stands, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/pseuds/CloudAtlas
Summary: Natasha meets someone she didn't expect while at New York Pride.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mitchpell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchpell/gifts).



It doesn’t take long for Natasha to be pushing through a sea of bodies with no James in sight. She knew this would happen; knew as soon as James had suggested the two of them and Steve go to New York Pride. There are way too many people for her to keep track of James when he’s on his sugar-and-justice high. And Steve is no help. He likes to pretend he only has the ‘justice’ part down, but put enough Twizzlers in his vicinity and he’s like a _fucking five year old_. He and James are practically made for each other.

Natasha debates digging her phone out of the hidden pocket in her bag to call James, but eventually decides against it. They’re meeting up at the pavilion at six anyway and Natasha is quite capable of looking after herself until then.

A gaggle of men in nothing but leather thongs push past, and Natasha takes a moment to admire their (very shapely) backsides before accepting the lei thrust in her direction and attaching herself to the first likely looking group of people that pass.

“Hey!” one of the girls says as soon as she notices Natasha. “Happy Pride!”

Natasha grins. “Happy Pride to you too.”

“Your girlfriend around?” the girl asks, “or are you stag?”

“Stag – well my friends fucked off but yeah. Stag,” Natasha replies. “Also, bi not gay.”

“Oh hey! Me too. Kate, nice to meet you.”

Kate thrusts her hand out to shake and, as soon as she’s got Natasha in her grip, she pulls her forward to join her little group. “Guys! This is Natasha! Bi, stag and,” Kate gives her an appreciative glace, “really fucking attractive.”

There’s a chorus of ‘Hey Natasha’s back interspersed with the kind of hugs you only ever get from drunk and happy strangers and suddenly Natasha finds herself in the middle of a good half dozen people all yelling introductions at once. The only one Natasha actually manages to both hear and remember is America, Kate’s girlfriend.

“And that’s Clint,” Kate says finally, pointing at a shirtless guy through the throng of people who is busy hugging all the guys in leather thongs. “Stag. Also, ally only, or so he claims.”

Clint gives one of the guys a happy kiss on the mouth. Yeah, Natasha would have her doubts about that too. And then she frowns. “Wait…”

Clint slaps another of the guys on the back before being tackled hugged by some woman in a bikini top and sombrero and the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles is suddenly incredibly familiar.

“You!” Natasha suddenly yells, pointing an accusing finger at Clint. “You fucker!”

Clint turns at the sound of her voice, and his sudden horrified expression would be hilarious if Natasha wasn’t so pissed off at him.

“You fucking _left_! Without a fucking _note_ or _anything_! You absolute _bastard_!”

Clint looks like he wants to run away, but the press of bodies is too great for a natural escape route to present itself and anyway, Kate suddenly has his arm in a vice-like grip.

“What did you do?” Kate asks in a dangerous tone of voice.

“He fucking _left_!” Natasha says for him. “Fucker picked me up in a club, came home with me, gave me _four fucking orgasms_ and then _fucking left_ without leaving his _fucking number_.”

And distantly Natasha realises she’s being completely irrational, but this guy had been the best lay she’d had in _months_ , and funny to boot, and the fact that she never got his number has been probably her major failing of the year so far, and she managed to seriously clash with one of her superiors about something admittedly insignificant about three weeks ago so that’s saying something.

Kate slaps Clint around the back of his head. 

“Jesus, Katie. _Stop_ that,” Clint gripes, avoiding Natasha's furious gaze.

“What the hell were you thinking, not leaving a woman as stunning as this your number?”

Natasha can’t quite see the expression that Clint turns on Kate, but it’s apparently something Kate finds very familiar because the line of her shoulders relaxes and she her face goes sort of soft-and-sad.

“Jesus, Clint. You’re an idiot.”

And this time she runs her hand over his head in much the same way you’d pet a dog to calm it down. Natasha suddenly feels wrong footed, but the feeling doesn’t last long because suddenly Kate is pushing and Natasha finds herself with six foot something of blonde and ripped guy all but plastered to her front.

“Hi,” Clint says inanely, his wide blue eyes staring down at her. “I like your…” his gaze travels over her breasts and her rainbow bikini top. “Lei,” he finishes lamely.

Christ. Natasha had forgotten how attractive this man was.

She mock scowls at him. “Five orgasms and I’ll forgive you the lack of phone number _and_ that terrible comment.”

Clint tentatively lays his hands on her waist, a disbelieving smile blooming across his face. “Deal.”


End file.
